xariafandomcom-20200214-history
A Hot time in the Old Tavern Tonight
June 19, 504 In Game: The Wandering Tavern, Thieves Isle, Tarnaal OOG: Tarzana, CA GM: Kevin Thomas Synopsis: Heroes from every corner of Xaria enter a local inn or bar on their personal business, but all arrive at The Wandering Tavern ... a tavern that is all places and none. The tavern’s owner, Sebastian Shrike, asks them for help in returning to him his lost love -- the Princess Kali of Tarnaal. In order to get to Tarnaal, the heroes first recover a Consortium artifact called an Absence Mirror from one of the ancient mages on the Thieves’ Isle. The heroes free Princess Kali from Tarnaal, as well as recover a powerful artifact called The Eye of Munin. As reward for reuniting him with his lost love, Shrike gives them each a wooden Tavern Coin -- a magic token that will enable them to return to the Tavern at a time of their choosing. Shrike and Kali leave the tavern together, giving ownership of the tavern over to whichever hero wants it. Penn, Madeline and Katherine become partners as the new owners of The Wandering Tavern. (Event Photos) THE HEROES Andrew E as Risha, lion beastman Andrew G as Richard Sucash Brandee as Madeline Storm Cassidy as Dolena Amrun Elen Constance as Rose Tanner Ernie as Chance Fagan Haleanna as Katherine, Hall of Travelers courier Jason R as Penn Jen M as Lindzaye Currin Joel as Sniffy Two-Tails Joanna S as Aradnael Kasey as Elunara, Knight of the Black Rose Matt T as Lars Hermosa Mike A Gabriel of Veldron Mike S as Virraddon Arrax Gal’aurias Nick as Salacious Hyde THE WANDERING TAVERN Kevin T as Sebastian Shrike GM Pam as Wanda the barmaid THE THIEVES ISLE Chris T as Barnabas Brass, Captain of The Mercy GM? Mike Cuccaro as Mik the Quick, quartermaster on The Mercy Lance Menthe as Handsome Dane (aka Claudius Gal’aurias), first mate on the Mercy Colleen Russell as Silko, panther beastwoman, crewman on The Mercy Ingrid as Jenny Blackheart, Captain of The Whisper Phil as hobbit first mate on The Whipser Corbin as Glamriatofalas, elven rigger on The Whisper Aaron as Feckless, crewman on The Whisper Ed as Pirate #1 Dave (Robin) as “Green,” the hangman Angelica as Myrddin, Fortuna Obscurati mage TARNAAL Lance Menthe as Prince Kajeh Colleen Russell as Princess Kali Dave (Robin) as Vizier Nefiri Ingrid as Parvani Sharva, priestess of Balrantu Corbin as royal guardsman Phil as royal guardsman / Consortium mage Chris T as Danaan, Tarnaal surgeon / Consortium mage Aaron as Tarnaal librarian / Consortium mage Angelica as Tarnaal citizen / Consortium mage Ed as Tarnaal citizen Mike Cuccaro as Mik the Quick TRUNCHEONS & FLAGONS (THE MUDDY TRENCH) - Welmington, Karandia Colleen Russell as Talon #1 Ingrid as Talon #2 Mike Cuccaro as Talon #3 Phil as Talon #4 Dave (Robin) as patron #1 ABANDONED TAVERN - wilds of Icara Chris T as bounty hunter #1 Lance Menthe as bounty hunter #2 Mike Cuccaro as bounty hunter #3 Ingrid as Acolyte of Vorak #1 Phil as Acolyte of Vorak #2 THE BROKEN KEG - Elan, Akkoria Ingrid as Brendina, debating mage Lance Menthe as Wistan, debating mage Dave (Robin) as bodyguard THE GOLDEN MAIDEN - Kura’stan, Quivera Ingrid as Prostitute #1 THE IRON KASQUE - Greyspire, Gesnor Chris T as Borsa, a bear beastman Lance Menthe as Skaera, a rat beastman Mike Cuccaro as Mundt, a pig beastman Ingrid as soothsayer #1 REQUIEM LODGE - Celira, Lindora Chris T as Colin, a mercenary Lance Menthe as Reen, a mercenary Mike Cuccaro as Mason, a mercenary Angelica as Floozie #1 Colleen Russell as Harlot #1 Haleanna as Floozie #2 Ingrid as silly Harlot #2 BAITE & SWITCH BAR AND KNIFERY - Kessid, Irroquin Colleen Russell as Sailor #1 Ed as Sailor #2 Haleanna as Sailor #3 Dave (Robin) as Sailor #4 SCARLET’S MOON - western Rynith Chris T as Marken, a flunky Angelica as Rynith guard #1 Haleanna as Rynith guard #2 Ingrid deBeus as Rynith guard #3 Phil Loicano as Rynith guard #4 Dave (Robin) as Rynith guard #5 THE SHROUD & LAMP - outskirts of Nost’Kare Chris T as Sarius, a slaver #1 Mike Cuccaro as slaver #2 Dave (Robin) as auctioneer Ed as bidder #1 Lance Menthe as bidder #2 Angelica as slave #1 Colleen Russell as slave #2 Ingrid as slave #3 THE DRUNKEN DRUM - northern Halgudar Angelica as Halgudar soldier #1 Colleen Russell as Halgudar soldier #2 Ed as Halgudar soldier #3 Ingrid as Halgudar soldier #4 Phil as Halgudar soldier #5 Dave (Robin) as Halgudar soldier #6 L’OMBRE DU MUR - Gallura, on the border of Brildor Colleen Russell as salty sailor Lance Menthe as drunk sailor INN OF TWO CATS - rural Palrim Lance Menthe as drunk patron #1 Mike Cuccaro as drunk patron #2 Phil as drunk patron #3 FOOT O’THE MOUNTAIN PUB - Kiranu, Chalter Medrium Colleen Russell as patron #1 Ingrid as soldier Lance Menthe as drunk patron #1 Mike Cuccaro as drunk patron #2 Dave (Robin) as patron #2